vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Song series article guideline
This is a guideline policy for song series pages featured on the VOCALOID Wiki. While participation is encouraged it is requested that you first understand and follow these guidelines or refrain from editing. The basics Series page preload templates Series page naming This process is similar to that seen on the section. Series box The parameters must be in this order, do not rearrange or collapse this structure. ; color = : #000000; color: #FFFFFF; : See Vcolor/doc for more information. ; image = : The file name of an image to display. ; title = : To title Song series add "This Format". : To title translations use plain text format below it. ; date = : The month, date, and year the series was first published. : To hide this section add date = none ; singers = : To link VOCALOIDs add This Format. : To link wikis see Interwiki/doc for more information. ; producers = : To link Producers add This Format. : To link wikis see Interwiki/doc for more information. ; links = : To link websites use this format name. : To hide this section add links = none Examples For an example of a series page, see the following: * Virus Resistance Series Series page layout Notifications See the documentations: for a list of notifications commonly seen on series pages. Use when needed. Background This process is similar to that seen on the section. * If editors have trouble with this section use the template to inform that the section is being worked on. * If the above examples are not possible then place: No further details about this series were given. Track listing * VOCALOID Wiki uses a |note = parameter to present titles that have romanization. The original titles are above and the romanization is on below. Every romanized series page will use the template. |-|Code= |-|Result= Other media appearances This process is similar to that seen on the section. Headers are a must even if one appearance is present.. References If there are needs to cite sources or minor trivia within the background section then create a reference. ; ... :To create a footnote ; ... : For multiple use of the same inline citation or footnote ; References : : To be placed above External links. External links This process is similar to that seen on the section. Category Every series page should have a category to be sorted into. ; Category:Series : Is the default category for all series pages. ; Category:LANGUAGE_here series : Calls for a certain language a song's lyrics are presented in, such as English for example. If a song is multilingual heavy then multiple language categories can be used. ; Category:Series featuring VOCALOID_name : Is the category to specify the singer featured in the song. E.g. Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku. ; Category:OTHER_here : Other categories are the result of categorizing the series, 'other media appearances', miscellaneous subjects. Other sections Gallery This section can include official artwork, concept art, merchandise, and so on. Using the following format: Gallery File.png|Caption Trivia This section is not required as the Background section should handle much of it. However, some exceptions can include easter eggs or missed lyrical implications. E.g. ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat)